


Let Me Love You

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Complicated Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, High School, Light Angst, Prom, Righting a Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: When Peeta discovers that Katniss needs a date to the prom, he offers to take her, hoping he can make up for a past wrong doing.She might need some convincing.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, are you alright?”

Katniss lifted her head from her hands and quickly wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “Yeah, of course. What are you doing here?”

“Oh. I, um, brought some...” Peeta suddenly lost his train of thought as Katniss stood up from the porch step where she was seated. Her shawl slipped from her shoulders, revealing a shimmering grey gown underneath.

“You brought some...what?”

Peeta continued to gawk at her, dumbfounded by the fact that _one_ , she was wearing a dress, _two_ , that the dress was somewhat revealing, the pale skin of her bare shoulders glistening in the lamplight, and _three_ , that said dress was hugging her curves in all the right places.

Katniss stepped closer to him, waving her hand in front of his glazed-over expression. When she figured out why he might be so entranced, she pulled her shawl back over her shoulders, clutching it tightly in front of her.

He finally responded. “Yes. Sorry. I, uh, brought some rolls over for your family, the ones that Prim likes to eat with butter.”

“Okay. Where are they?”

“Here you go.” Peeta handed her the bag but was still not budging from the spot in front of her.

“Well? Out with it. I can tell you want to say something.” With her arms now crossed beneath her shawl, Katniss began tapping her foot impatiently.

Peeta shook his head as if trying to convince himself not to say anything further, but then he opened his mouth anyway. “You’re wearing a dress! And make-up too?”

”And you’re wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of scruffy jeans. So what?”

”I mean, this is how I look everyday, but you...”

“Don’t you remember a certain school function that’s happening tonight?”

“Oh. That’s right. But I didn’t think that was really your scene.”

”And I thought you would already be there.”

”Yeah, except the one girl I would have asked was sure to turn me down.”

“Yes, I guess she would have.”

”So...you’re going?”

”Well, I wasn’t, and then I was, and now I’m not. I wish I’d never bought this blasted dress.”

Peeta looked down at his feet, as if he was afraid to make eye contact with her when he spoke. “You look beautiful."

"Then I guess it was worth it after all."

And there it was. He knew that her sarcastic streak would make an appearance eventually.

“Who’s your date?”

"It _was_...Gale. He got called in to work a shift at the hospital. He said he would quit, but I couldn't let him do that. Not over a stupid dance." Katniss sighed but tried not to let Peeta see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I didn't know that you and Gale were...a thing."

"Since when did it become your business? Besides, we’ve been over this before. Gale and I are just friends."

"Like you and me?"

"Really, Peeta? Are we?" Katniss rolled her eyes and started up the steps of the porch. "I'll see you later."

It always hurt to see her walk away from him. Peeta wished he could go back to that afternoon when he was walking Katniss home after school. They were holding hands - in public - because she’d finally let him, and of course that’s when his mother pulled her car over and rolled down the window.

_“You’re supposed to be at the bakery, Peeta.”_

_“I’m headed that way soon. Mom, do you remember Katniss Everdeen?”_

_“Hello, Mrs. Mellark.”_

_“Charmed.”_

_“I was just telling Katniss that she should come over for dinner-“_

_“Absolutely not. Get in the car right now.”_

_“But Mom, she’s my-“_

_“She’s nothing to you, and she never will be. Let’s go. Now.”_

He had been such a fool to leave her there by the road with nothing more than an  _I’m sorry._ There was no way he could have explained that his mother would have only made things worse for them if he had defied her.

Katniss had every right to still hate him. No amount of bread for her family or offers to drive her home from school - now that he had a car - or hand-written apologies would be enough to forgive his moment of cowardice. Even if he could never make it up to her, maybe she would at least allow him to accompany her to prom.

“Wait, Katniss. Stop.” Peeta spoke more assuredly than usual. “I’d like to be your date.”

He held his breath, expecting Katniss to ignore his offer and retreat back inside her house, but instead, she turned around and have him an odd, almost sad, look.

“I don’t think your mother would approve.”

“Well, I’m not asking her, I’m asking you. Let me take you. It’d be a shame not to show off that dress.”

Katniss pulled her hand away from her hip and ran her fingers over the shimmering fabric. She’d found a good deal on the dress from a thrift store, but it had still cost her two months worth of earnings from babysitting for people who could afford to go out regularly for dinner or dancing or whatever else people with time and money did.

It wasn’t too long ago that Katniss had imagined going to prom with Peeta. Or maybe they would have skipped the dance and gone to hang out with their friends afterwards. In any event, they were supposed to be together...if it hadn’t been for the small-mindedness of his mother and Peeta’s constant fear of not living up to her expectations. 

Katniss thought about going back inside and slipping into her pajamas, scrubbing her face free of all the ridiculous make-up and then curling up in bed, probably with Prim. Her mother would come in and rub her back and tell her _everything will be okay._ And there would be such pity in her voice. Or Katniss could...

“So, Peeta. If I accept your offer, what are you going to wear?”


	2. Chapter 2

He opened the car door for her, a million thoughts racing through his head. _Where would he get a tuxedo at this hour? And a corsage? What did this mean? Might she find a way to forgive him?_

Peeta made sure that all of her dress made it safely inside the car before closing the door. He noticed Katniss watching him as he walked around to the driver’s side. At least her expression had softened a little bit, but that only made him more nervous about screwing things up.

As Peeta started the car, they got a blast of angry rock music. “Sorry.” He quickly turned the stereo off and then started down the road.

“So where are we going?”

“We’ll make a quick stop at my house. There’s bound to be something I can wear from one of my brother’s closets.”

“Wait. Your house?” Katniss seemed panicked. “Can you please take me back home?”

“W-what? Why?”

“I’d rather not have my evening further ruined by unkind words from your mother.”

“You don’t have to worry. She’s not there.”

“Oh, well, that’s a relief.”

“Even if she was, I’d, you know...I’d...”

“Tell me to hide in the trunk?”

“No. Don’t be ridiculous. But it’s good to know what you really think of me.”

They drove the rest of the way in silence, both of them starting to regret this arrangement and wondering if they’d even make it to the dance.

“We’re almost there. Just a few more blocks.”

Katniss remained quiet, admiring the large houses that they passed by, all of them a far cry from anywhere she’d ever lived. Having never been to Peeta’s house before, she didn’t know what to expect. Most of their interactions occurred in school or at the bakery. They’d never had the chance to go out on an actual date thanks to Mrs. Mellark demanding that Peeta not associate with her anymore.

As Peeta turned his car into the driveway, Katniss was struck by how modest and quaint his house was.

“Oh. It’s...nice.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“What does that mean?”

Peeta sighed. “Nothing. I just thought you might have pictured something different. My father built the house, but of course, it’s not big enough or fancy enough for my mother. She’d like to move, but they can’t afford anything else right now.”

“Is everything okay with the bakery?”

“Sure. It’s just, with both my brothers in college and the country club dues and the boat they keep at the lake. I guess this is her compromise.” Peeta shrugged his shoulders.

“Anyway. You ready?” He turned to Katniss, wanting to reassure her that as far as he was concerned, she was always welcome in his home.

But she had another idea. “Race you to the door.” Before he could unbuckle his seat belt, she was already passing in front of the car, the fabric of her dress fluttering behind her. Peeta caught up to her, relieved that she was feeling comfortable enough to unleash her playful side.

“Congratulations. You win.”

“What’s my prize?”

“Hopefully, a well-dressed date for the prom.” He winked at her as he unlocked the door, holding it open for her to pass through and then turning on the lights.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“No, thanks. I’m fine.”

“Okay. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Fingers crossed.”

Katniss watched him go up the stairs, and as she took in her surroundings, she noticed how pristine the living room was. Catching a glimpse of herself in the glass panel of a curio cabinet, she almost didn’t recognize the girl staring back at her, so put-together, so elegant. Why had she let Gale talk her into this? Her mother and Prim were so excited as she’d modeled her dress for them. Then they’d proceeded to transform her face with this caked-on goo and give her an updo with multiple braids woven together.

Katniss spotted a few scattered picture frames on top of the piano. They contained well posed images of the family over the years. The tow-headed boys were always lined up in birth order, their parents standing behind them and then next to them in later pictures as they grew taller.

She picked up what seemed to be the most recent photograph and studied Peeta’s expression in particular. His smile seemed vacant and forced.

“Katniss?” He called down to her from upstairs.

“Yes?”

“I have good news and bad news.”

“Let me guess. The bad news is you don’t have a tuxedo, but the good news is you found a clean pair of jeans.”

And there it was. Her sarcasm twinged with a bit of flirtatious teasing.

He proceeded down the stairs. “Close. I did find a halfway decent suit to wear if you can stomach a date without a matching cummerbund...that’s the bad news. The good news is I figured out how to make you a corsage. Follow me.”

“A corsage? Yes, it would be completely earth-shattering to go to prom without one.”

“Hey, I’m just assuming you want the full experience.”

He led them into the kitchen and pulled out a chair from the table for Katniss. Then he went over to the refrigerator and removed a few small containers, placing them in front of her.

“Tell me which one you like best. I’ll be right back with some ribbon and wire and glue.”

Her curiosity was definitely piqued as she carefully opened one of the boxes. Inside was a delicate flower that appeared to have been freshly plucked from a garden, but Katniss knew right away that Peeta had made it from icing. There were a few traditional roses in different stages of bloom, and the last box contained a bundle of small flowers that she recognized immediately, primroses that were lightly dusted with a delicate orange tint.

“Did you decide?”

“All of them are amazing, but these are my favorite.”

“I thought you might like that one. Does it match...with your dress?”

“I’d say so.” She held the flowers against her wrist. “Peeta, you are very talented.”

“Thanks. I’ve been practicing so that I can help my mom out with some of our specialty cakes.”

“It looks like you’ve mastered the technique. I’ll be the only girl wearing an original piece of art on my wrist.”

Peeta smiled at her in his humble, endearing way and finished crafting her corsage. “We’ll give it a minute to dry and then off we go. What do they call it? Fashionably late?”

“Speaking of which...” Katniss paused to admire how handsome Peeta looked in his suit. She stood up from the table and went to work, straightening his tie and smoothing out the shoulders of his jacket. With each graze of her fingertips, Peeta felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. “There. Perfect.”

“Thanks, Katniss. I’m glad you agreed to this. I’ve missed you. I wish there was some way I could...”

“We should get going.” Katniss held out her arm, awaiting the placement of the corsage, and Peeta silently obliged. Maybe it was too soon to start _that_ conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...a corsage made of icing? I bet Peeta could pull it off though.


	3. Chapter 3

“This isn’t the way to the school.”

“I know. There’s something I need to do first.”

Katniss began drumming her fingers nervously on the car window, wondering why Peeta was being so mysterious. “By the time we get to the dance, the few people that I actually wanted to see will probably be gone.”

But apparently he would not be deterred. A few minutes later, Peeta made a sharp left turn into a parking lot. Katniss caught a glimpse of the large marble sign at the entrance.

“What are you going to do?”

He didn’t answer but parked the car towards the back of the lot.

Taking a deep breath, Peeta finally spoke. “I want _her_ to know. I want everyone to know.”

“Wait...are your parents in there?”

“Yes, along with all of the other jerks who belong to this country club.”

“And you want to go inside and what? Parade me around? Show them how a girl from the poor side of town cleans up nicely? Or is this your attempt at teenage rebellion?”

Katniss was growing angrier with every word she spoke, but from Peeta’s perspective, she had it all wrong.

“None of those things. I want them to know that I’m taking you to prom tonight and that I can’t be bullied into spending time with only the people that my mother pre-approves. I didn’t stand up to her before, but I’m ready to now.” 

With her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, Katniss shot back a response. “This is not the time or the place. I want no part of it.”

Peeta now figured that whatever progress he’d made with her was long gone. His hands were gripping the steering wheel, and his eyes were focused into the distance. He’d say what he needed to say and then let her be. Forever if she wanted him to.

“I know you know this already, but you’re important to me. I can’t stand another day of you avoiding me, or when you do see me, treating me with stilted politeness.” Peeta looked at her, on the verge of breaking down but not willing to show that level of emotion in front of her if she was going to be cold-hearted. 

“I’m in love with you, Katniss. I have been for awhile. I had to promise Delly my dessert from lunch for three months so that she’d let me be your partner in Home Ec. I didn’t think you’d give me the time of day otherwise. And now, I’d do anything for another chance.”

After a few seconds, her expression softened, and she pressed her forehead into the window as if she was trying to break away, not from Peeta but from a situation that was driving  her to feel things she’d tried to bury.

It had taken her time to trust Peeta, not because he wasn’t good and decent and kind but because she had a hard time believing people like him existed. At least, people outside of her small inner circle, like her family and Gale. And sometimes, the good ones were taken too soon, like her father.

She and Peeta had unexpectedly formed a friendship after working together on countless Home Ec projects, which led to a mild flirtation, and then there was the afternoon in the bakery when they’d kissed for the first time. They were frosting some cupcakes for class when Peeta leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. It was sweet, and she wanted to feel more of the tingling rush that his kiss had set off inside her. She’d put the piping bag aside and given him a gentle nod, encouraging him to do it again.

Katniss had cherished that moment and found herself wanting to be closer to him. But a few days later, they’d had that horrible encounter with his mother in the street.

Now, here he was, still full of regret and longing, and pouring his heart out to her. He’d tried before, but she hadn’t been ready to listen. So was she ready now?

“Peeta...I’m just...having a hard time picturing things working out for us, especially with the ways our families are so different. And I don’t want you to settle for someone who’s not-”

“Settle? I’d be the luckiest guy alive.” God, why was she being so difficult, why was she resisting? Unless...

“Katniss, let’s just finish this now. If this... _thing_ between us...is completely one-sided, if I have no chance in hell with you, then I’ll take you home right now. I don’t want to torture you any longer. But if there’s anything there, anything at all...”

His voice faded, and he waited for her to reply, bracing himself for the worst, but at least then he would know.

Katniss put her hand tenderly on top of his and curled her fingertips into his palm. “Hey. It’s getting late, and I want to show Madge my corsage. Maybe there’s still time for us to get in one dance tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is set at the prom (they finally make it!!) and will have several book cameos.


	4. Chapter 4

They hadn’t intended to make an entrance, but the Senior March had just commenced, and all eyes turned to Katniss and Peeta as they walked in the front doors, hand in hand.

Rather than joining in the procession, they headed towards a quiet corner. Peeta was extroverting along the way, greeting everyone with his dazzling smile. He would have been friendly under regular circumstances, but Katniss knew he was also beaming with happiness to have her by his side.

She was busy admiring the transformation of the gymnasium from a musty room with peeling paint to a tropical paradise of sorts. It was over the top for her taste, but at least it felt like somewhere else.  
  
The seniors finished the marching ritual, and the crowd gathered in front of the stage as Mr. Templesmith announced the Prom King and Queen. The winners were an attractive pair - Cato and Clove - that had recently transferred from another school district. The whole thing seemed a bit rigged, but Katniss and Peeta were barely applauding, their eyes locked on each other, as if everything going on around them was insignificant.

Their trance was broken when Delly Cartwright bounded over to them, excitedly chattering away. Madge arrived soon after and pulled Katniss to the side.

“I thought Gale was bringing you.”

Madge looked stunning in a bright fuchsia gown with her blonde hair flowing in radiant waves down her back. She had come with Thom, who was over by the refreshments table, eyeing Peeta warily. Always so loyal to his best friend.

 _Gale._ Katniss wondered how he would take the news about her and Peeta getting back together. She would want to be the one to tell him, remembering how he’d tried to console her before. He’d come by archery practice after school to help out, and Katniss was off by herself, going through the motions but still hitting her marks. She’d told him about the way Mrs. Mellark had treated her and how Peeta had just let it happen.

_“So. No more Everlark?”_

_“Aren’t you hilarious?”_

_“It’s hard not to like that guy though.”_

_“Yeah...and I still do. A little bit.”_

_“But his mother. About once a month, I’ll stop at the bakery to pick up something for my mom, and by some stroke of luck, Mrs. Mellark is always there, watching me like a hawk. You don’t need that. I’m glad you’re out of that situation.”_

Maybe Gale had been glad for another reason, like having more time with his best friend, after Katniss had given up on a relationship with Peeta. But now that they were together again, Gale would have to get used to seeing less of her.

“He was, Madge, but Gale got called to work at the last minute. Overtime pay though.”

“You should have let me know.”

“I didn’t think I’d make it at all. But Peeta stopped over with some bread for Prim and offered to bring me.”

“Ah. Peeta to the rescue. And now what?”

“I guess...we dance. By the way, I love your dress.”

“Thanks! Thom bought me this beautiful corsage to go with it. What’s that on your wrist?”

Katniss proudly displayed her primrose corsage made of icing. Because it was so delicate, she had been careful to protect it.

“Wow. It’s beautiful! Peeta made it?”

As Katniss was nodding her head, she felt a pair of arms encircling her waist from behind. She was startled for a second, but then she allowed herself to relax into Peeta’s embrace. There was something very comforting about being wrapped in his steady arms.

“Madge. You look lovely. Admiring my creation?”

“Thanks, Peeta. Yes, that corsage is one-of-a-kind.”

“Well, if you’ll excuse us, I’d like to ask Katniss for this dance.”

“By all means. Enjoy! And by the way, we were thinking about going to Greasy Sae’s for a slice soon. Wanna come?”

“Maybe.” Katniss wondered if Thom would object or give her a hard time, probably thinking she should have stayed home since Gale couldn’t bring her.

Madge must have sensed what was on her mind. “We can run some food over to Gale, you know, catch him on his break.”

Peeta smiled. Always a good sport. “Sure. Why not. But first...”

Katniss was amused that he was becoming impatient, obviously wanting very badly to dance with her. He led her into the middle of the floor, pulling her into his arms since it was a slow song. There were maybe ten other couples, bodies pressed against each other, swaying from side to side. Katniss felt self-conscious all of a sudden, tensing her shoulders and barely moving her feet. Peeta stroked her arm tenderly.

“It’s okay. Just relax. No one is watching us.”

“I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

“I know it feels strange, but try to let me lead.”

“Alright.” She let him guide her arms over his shoulders and then around the back of his neck. As he pulled her towards him, she found a comfortable place to rest her cheek against his shoulder, breathing in his distinct scent from the bakery and the bit of cologne he must have dabbed on back at the house.

Katniss was struck by the intimacy of the moment, despite being surrounded by several of their schoolmates. She lifted her head, whispering to Peeta. “What you said in the car earlier...about me... and how you feel. I didn’t say it before, but I want you to know...I love-“

Suddenly, his lips found hers, and he gently cupped her face in his hands. They were no longer moving with the music. Katniss could feel the hunger in his kiss, his desire enveloping her, and she reveled in it, her mouth becoming one with his, her body tingling with a familiar sensation. Principle Abernathy eventually sauntered over and told them to “knock it off.”


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss and Peeta danced to a few more songs and then said their goodbyes to a few friends before heading out with Madge and Thom.

As they were nearing the doors, Katniss got a wink and a thumbs up from her favorite teacher, Cinna. He was the only teacher who allowed his students to call him by his first name. And she’d been fortunate to get to know him in the Home Economics class she’d taken with Peeta. Just like now, he always seemed to be rooting for her happiness, even coming to some of her archery events and cheering for her, almost as loud as Prim.

The pizza joint was full of other prom goers, but Greasy Sae made sure that Katniss and her crew had a piping hot pie as soon as they arrived. It was as gooey and greasy as always and really hit the spot after all of the highs and lows of the evening. Conversation with Madge and Thom was light and pleasant and mostly centered around post-graduation plans.

Once they had eaten their fill, Greasy Sae kindly boxed up the leftovers and threw in a few garlic knots for Gale.

When they arrived at the hospital, Katniss offered to take the food inside to Gale. She waited for him by the nurses station in the Emergency Room, beginning to worry that he wouldn’t be overly thrilled with recent developments. 

He greeted her with a wide smile, and was about to compliment her on her dress when Katniss blurted out the big news. Maybe it was her imagination, but Gale seemed slightly wounded before flashing her a forced smile. And all Katniss could offer him was a few slices of cold pizza.

“Gee...thanks, Catnip.”

“I’m sorry to tell you this way, but I thought you should hear it from me.”

“It’s fine. I’m happy for you...if this is what you want.”

“Will you come out and say hello? Madge and Thom are here too.”

“Nah. I don’t have much of a break. Besides, it’s kind of awkward, me in my uniform and the rest of you all dressed up.”

“C’mon, Gale. Everyone wants to see you.”

“Ha! Everyone. I’m sure. Listen, I appreciate you thinking of me, but I need some time to digest this. Okay?”

“Alright. I understand. But don’t be a stranger.”

Katniss turned to go, a wave of emotions rushing over her, considering everything that had happened in the past few hours.

It had always been complicated between her and Gale. Everyone thought that they were destined to be together, but Katniss had let go of that notion as soon as Peeta had come into the picture the first time around.

She walked slowly back to the parking lot and took a deep breath before rejoining everyone.

“Gale’s pretty busy right now, so he can’t come out. Guess we should call it a night.”

“Figures,” Thom muttered, shooting Madge an _I told you_ so look.

Peeta walked Katniss to the passenger side of his car, squeezing her hand reassuringly. “Everything okay?”

“I think so.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to convince him that I’ll take care of you.”

“Thanks, Peeta. You don’t have to worry. Gale can be protective of me, but he knows you’re a good guy.”

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m going to say good-bye to Madge. Give me a second.”

Katniss walked over to where Madge was seated on the hood of Thom’s car. He was leaning into her and whispering something that made her giggle.

“Good-night, Madge. Thom.”

“Good-night, Katniss. I’m glad you-“ Suddenly, Madge was distracted by something in the distance. “Look! It’s Gale.”

Katniss did an about face and was shocked to see Gale coming towards them, his hands in his pockets, not yet making eye contact with them.

“Hey, Buddy!” Thom ran over to his friend, pounding him on the back and giving him a fist bump. “Dude. You didn’t miss a thing. Trust me. Our prom was way better.”

Gale laughed, nodding towards Madge with a friendly smile and accepting Thom’s flask. After taking a swig, he turned to Katniss, and Peeta came over to greet him.

“Hi, Gale.”

“Hey, Peeta. No tux, huh?”

“This was the best I could do at the last minute.”

“Right. Thanks for taking Katniss.”

“Sure. Sorry you had to work.”

Gale looked at him skeptically for a split-second, and had it been anyone else but Peeta, he would have thought the comment sounded under-handed. But Peeta seemed genuine.

“Yeah, total bummer. But thanks for the pizza. I should probably be getting back. And you kids need to be heading home soon...don’t you think? Just stay clear of all the drunks. Madge, are you driving this guy home?”

“I am, Gale.”

“Good. I’ll see you all later.”

Peeta offered his hand to Gale who hesitated for a moment before returning the gesture. As Gale started to walk away and was waving towards the group, Katniss gave him a grateful smile.

~~~~~~~~~~

Peeta noticed that she was quiet for most of the drive back to her house.

“Any regrets?”

“What do you mean?” Katniss reached across the seat to tuck a wisp of hair behind Peeta’s ear, and he took her hand, pressing his lips against her fingers.

“I don’t know, just thinking I’m going to wake up tomorrow and realize this was all a dream. I never would have thought yesterday that I’d be driving you home...as my girlfriend.”

Her heart fluttered unexpectedly at the mention of the word. “Am I?”

“I suppose I should ask you first.”

“I’m fairly certain I would say yes.”

“Well, that’s a relief.” Peeta chuckled and parked the car in front of her house. Her mother had left the porch light on and a lamp in the front room, but the rest of the house was dark. Peeta walked around to her side of the car and escorted her to the front door.

“Thanks for being my date, Peeta.”

He kissed her forehead and then her cheek before moving his lips on top of hers, savoring the warmth of their lips coming together and then finding himself falling deeper and deeper, realizing that all of this far exceeded what had been in his dreams.

“Always.”


	6. Epilogue

She could sense every muscle in Mrs. Mellark’s face tighten as they made eye contact.

“Congratulations on your scholarship, dear. Archery, is it?

Katniss nodded politely. “Yes. Thank you, ma’am.” She figured that Mrs. Mellark probably meant something else, like, _Thank God you’re going to a college that is two hours away and maybe you’ll forget about Peeta since long distance relationships are pretty near impossible._

But at least they were on speaking terms. Peeta had threatened to move out and quit the bakery if his mother refused to accept his relationship with Katniss. Mr. Mellark, on the other hand, had gotten on board right away, even throwing this post-graduation gathering in their honor.

All of the students and families from their class were invited to stop by the bakery for something sweet. Peeta was doling out a frothy punch made of ginger ale and sherbet, a job that Katniss would have preferred so that she could have remained behind the punch bowl instead of having to circulate the room and make random chit-chat. She bore an expression of sheer discomfort that was not lost on Peeta as he asked Prim to take over for him and came to her rescue.

“Katniss? Help me with the cookies? I think they’re ready.”

He led her behind the counter and towards the back of the bakery. The warmth from the ovens and the delicious scents made Katniss even more at ease as Peeta pulled her close to steal a quick kiss.

“Promise me we’ll make the most of the summer before you go off and leave me?”

“I promise. But you do realize that my school is only about two hours away from here.”

“Of course. I’ve already mapped it out and found a short cut.”

“Then I guess I won’t have any trouble making friends once my hall mates find out that my boyfriend is in culinary school and that he’s very generous with his creations.”

“I’m a terrific teacher, too. Helped you pass Home Ec, didn’t I?”

”That’s not exactly how I remember it.”

”Ha! Will you help me frost these cupcakes while the cookies cool off?”

“I don’t remember you teaching me very much about frosting cupcakes. But I do remember a lot of kissing.”

Peeta smiled at her with a sly grin. “Well, there’s always time for that.”


End file.
